1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tubular body, a tubular body supporting apparatus, an image fixing apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine or a printer that uses an electrophotographic method, a photoreceptor (photoreceptor drum) formed into, for example, a drum is charged, and the photoreceptor drum is exposed to light controlled based on image information to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor drum. Then, the electrostatic latent image is converted into a visual image (toner image) with a toner, the toner image is transferred onto a recording paper via, for example, an intermediate transfer medium, and the transferred toner image is fixed by use of a fixing unit to form an image.